1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus to detect opening and closing of a door in a washing machine capable of detecting opening and closing of a door in a washing machine depending upon a lever position of a door lock switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine (for instance, a fully automatic washing machine) is an apparatus including a water container to store water (wash water or rinse water), a washing tub which is rotatably installed inside the water container to receive laundry, a pulsator which is rotatably installed inside the washing tub to generate a water stream, and a motor which generates drive force to rotate the washing tub and the pulsator, thereby washing laundry by eliminating stains on the laundry by surface active action of a water stream and detergent.
Such a washing machine includes an inlet through which laundry is put into or taken out of the washing tub, and a door which is hinge-coupled to the washing machine so as to open and close the inlet. Accordingly, when the inlet is opened by pivoting of the door, a user may insert or withdraw laundry.
In addition, a door lock switch by which the door is locked so as not to be able to be opened and closed during operation of the washing machine is installed to a top cover at which the door is seated.
The door lock switch should simultaneously perform a door lock/unlock function and a power on/off function to control a power source of an electronic component. This enables the electronic component to operate only when the door is locked, thereby protecting a user from other safety accidents as well as from mechanical operations such as rotation of the washing tub and the pulsator.
This door lock switch allows on/off detection to be realized through a lock/unlock contact and it is detected as one of three conditions of “lock”, “unlock”, and “over travel” depending upon a position of a lever. In this case, if it is detected as over travel, it is determined that the door is opened.
Accordingly, when the door is closed, the lever of the door lock switch protrudes to be locked into the door, thereby allowing the door to be fixed together with the top cover (in the door lock condition). At this time, when the door is not fully closed, this is detected by the lever protruding to lock the door and a lock error is indicated so that the electronic component may not operate, for user safety.
As such, when the door is not closed, it is not possible to turn on the power source of the electronic component in order to prevent PL (Product Liability) accidents in advance.
However, moisture permeates into a component of the door lock switch due to environmental conditions surrounding the washing machine or a difference in steam or outdoor temperature by operation of a heater. In this case, the moisture also permeates into lock/unlock contact portions, thus resulting in an error in on/off detection through the lock/unlock contact. For instance, when the moisture permeates into the lock/unlock contact portions in the door lock condition, a short circuit occurs between the lock and unlock contacts, thereby allowing not only a lock signal but also an unlock signal to be detected together. As a result, even though the door is locked, erroneous detection may indicate that the door is unlocked.